Letting go
by Yami Evans
Summary: El regreso de Lissana trae muchas cosas, tristeza, felicidad, pero más que nada, la relevación de sentimientos nunca antes sentidos, la maduración de los tres magos y la aceptación de la realidad.


**_Konichiwa!_**

**_Leyendo un fic de esos típicos, en el que Lissana regresa y Lucy se va porque se siente un reemplazo y que Natsu la ha olvidado y, blah, blah, blah, me dio ganas de hacer uno, pero a mi manera... Es decir, no quiero que Lucy se rinda por el hecho de que Lissana acapara la atención de Natsu, quiero que sea tal cual es; una chica fuerte y decidida._**

**_En fin, espero que sea de su agrado._**

**Letting go**

Lissana y Lucy. Eran los nombres de sus problemas.

Lissana había vuelto de la 'muerte' y ahora se encontraba disfrutando de la calidez de su hogar junto con todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, incluyendo a cierto dragón asesino de cabello rosado, que no dejaba su lado ni un instante.

La rubia se sentía un tanto alejada, un tanto solitaria... Se sentía un reemplazo. Más eso no dejó que la molestara, siguió la fiesta con sus amigos... Ya se le pasaría a Natsu.

Un mes pasó y el cambio no fue notable, Lucy estaba en lo más bajo de la depresión, estaba tocando fondo.

—Lu-chan, debes alzar esos ánimos. —Le decía su amiga incondicional, Levy. La única que visitaba su apartamento desde una semana atrás.

—¡No! No quiero, ¡Esto es injusto! —Sollozaba la rubia mientras se rehusaba a destaparse con las sabanas de su cama.

Levy suspiró en un intento fallido de calmar sus ansias por ver a su mejor amiga así.

—Escucha. —Dejó salir de sus pequeños labios mientras se sentaba en el borde de la suave cama. —No puedes seguir así. —Con delicadeza bajó el edredón de la pálida cara de Lucy. —En el mundo hay más de un chico y te apuesto, que mejores que Natsu. Debes dejarlo ir. —Hizo una pausa. —Eso diría si no supiera con quien hablo. —Sonrió con amabilidad y paciencia. —Sé que tu no te das por vencida Lu-chan, sé, que tampoco te gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que, mi consejo; habla con él. Dile todo lo que sientes, todo lo que piensas y haz las cosas como mejor te parezca. —Finalizó.

Lucy meditó las palabras de su amiga unos instantes, para después brincar a los brazos de la pequeña hada gritándole cuanto la quería con lágrimas en los ojos y una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios.

Con ayuda de Levy, se arregló un poco y disimuló esas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y esa palidez que de pronto la caracterizaba y emprendieron camino al gremio.

Una vez ahí, Levy le guiño el ojo y le susurró un 'suerte' con una palmadita en la espalda y se dirigió a la mesa en donde Gajeel y Lily estaban sentados.

Suspiró hondo, no sería fácil. Los nervios la comían viva y sentía como miles de sensaciones nuevas invadían ahora anoréxico cuerpo. Se dirigió a la mesa en donde el felino y los magos charlaban amenamente.

—Natsu. —Titubeó un poco al pronunciar su nombre por primera vez en cuatro semanas. —Necesito hablar contigo. —Cerró sus puños con fuerza, lista para lo que fuese que pasara.

—Claro Lucy. —Le contestó feliz como de costumbre.

—En privado. —Lucy miró a Lissana y esta asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le guiño el ojo y dejó la mesa junto con Happy.

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? —Esos ojos jade, hace tanto que no los veía directamente, tanto que no los afrontaba... Tanto que no los apreciaba. — ¿Huh? Has adelgazado. —La examinó con la mirada.

— ¿T-Tú crees? —Desvío la mirada. Esto no iba bien.

—Sí, ¿Que dieta hiciste? Resultó más eficaz que todo lo que haces. —Sonrió burlonamente, Lucy quería golpearlo, pero no era el momento y tampoco era como si tuviera ganas de...

Tomó asiento enfrente del mago de fuego y por segunda vez en menos de media hora, suspiró tan profundo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

—Dime Natsu. —Entrelazó sus delgadas manos sobre la mesa en señal de nerviosismo. —¿Qué soy para ti? —Por fin dejó salir.

— ¿Para mí? ¡Sencillo! Eres... —No podía responder. Nunca se lo había preguntado. ¿Qué era Lucy para él? —E-Eres...

La rubia bajó su achocolatada mirada, cerró los ojos meditando y formulando bien su próxima jugada.

—Tú. —Abrió nuevamente los ojos para buscar la confundida mirada jade que amaba. —Tú eres más que un amigo para mí, eres, el chico que siempre deseé. —Sonrió de verdad. —Eres, el que le dio luz a mi vida, el que me ayudó a volver a encontrar la felicidad, el que me hizo sentir querida de nuevo... El que me integró a su familia sin dudar y el que me enseñó lo que es amar.

Dragneel no se lo creía. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Sería una broma de la princesa de nieves? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? ¿O Lucy era la loca?

—Es por eso, que no me gusta verte junto con Lissana... Quiero decir, que ya no pases tiempo conmigo, haces que me sienta un simple reemplazo. —Se levantó de su lugar, dio media vuelta para irse y giró su cabeza lo suficiente para que Natsu la escuchara sin complicaciones. —Pero no seré un estorbo en su relación. Te deseo lo mejor.

—Lucy. —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios al ver la figura de la rubia salir por la puerta del gremio.

¿Qué era Lucy para él? Era la persona que quería proteger, que juró proteger, que quería tener a su lado siempre, a todo momento. Incluso en ese momento que la vio tan demacrada, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, no había estado ahí para apoyarla, cuidarla y hacerla sentir bien aunque pareciera lo contrario.

—Natsu, —Una aguda voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Sabes, —Miró a la poseedora de orbes azules. —Me he dado cuenta, que tú y Lucy son realmente unidos, son inseparables y... Aunque este mes, sé muy bien que tu atención ha estado centrada en mi... No has dejado de pensar en ella ni una sola vez.

Natsu abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lissana fue más rápida que él.

—Lo sé, porque tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero, no has dejado de hablar de ella desde que regresé. —Una sonrisa melancólica surcó su rostro. —Ahora sé, que yo nunca ocupé ese lugar especial en tú corazón. —Suspiró reteniendo con dificultad unas cuantas lagrimas que querían salir. —Pero me alegra saber que una persona como Lucy logró lo que yo más anhelé en la vida, tener un verdadero amor. Asegúrate de hacerla feliz.

Sin poder retener más las lágrimas se fue en dirección a la cocina del gremio, en donde lo más seguro es que Mira estuviese ahí.

Entonces, ¿Qué era Lissana para Natsu? Ciertamente, su mejor amiga de la infancia, una chica inigualable, que también quería proteger, más no sentía esa necesidad de estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día... ¿De verdad se la pasaba hablando de Lucy?... Como sea, Lissana era... Ella era, su hermana menor.

Como si de un temblor se tratara, Natsu se levantó de golpe de la mesa, tirando todo a su alrededor, asustando a todos en el gremio y haciéndolos callar del mismo susto. Más no le importó y salió corriendo de ahí como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Levy sonrió satisfecha.

Mientras tanto Lucy preparaba una pequeña maleta. Planeaba hacer un par de misiones fuera de la ciudad y tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, eso despejaría su mente y la ayudaría a reunir el valor suficiente para afrontar el hecho de ver a su único y primer amor de su vida con otra chica. Suspiró por undécima vez en el día dejando su maleta a un lado y dispuesta a dormir para lo que mañana le esperara, cuando su ventana se abrió de golpe pegándole un susto de muerte.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Idiota! —Gritó claramente enfadada mientras atentaba la integridad del mago lanzándole cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. — ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¡¿Y qué te he dicho de tocar antes de entrar? Es más, ¡¿Por dónde te he dicho que debes entras? —Natsu sólo atinó mirarla mientras Lucy recuperaba la compostura.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, hacía tanto que no pasaba algo así.

—Ya sé que eres para mí. —Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Eh? —La rubia le miraba confundida.

—Eres, la persona que más quiero en este mundo, la que más quiero proteger, la que quiero estar durante toda mi existencia, la chica de mis sueños... —Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. —La persona que amo.

**_Ugh, siento que el final me salió muy, muy, cursi, pero bueno... No se me ocurrió nada más, además de que ese era el propósito inicial del fic :3_**

**_También siento que transcurrió muy rápido, pero sinceramente no siento que Natsu sea de esos que le piensan y le piensan al asunto xD además... De que no se me ocurrió nada para hacerlo más largo ._._**

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y estoy abierta a sugerencias para ideas nuevas... Me he vuelto algo pobre en imaginación xD pero me encantaría saber su opinión._**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!_**


End file.
